Cheiftess
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Its been a year since they found toothless and the light fury and midnight and toothless's babies
1. One

"Astrid we're late coming home and my sister was watching the kids so she's going to be very mad and somehow I'm going to have to make it up to her" said Hiccup

"I understand hiccup Jo is your sister and I think we made the right choice leaving her with Vindur and Myla" said Astrid Walking in to the door behind hiccup

"Your late" said Jo her arms crossed and her auburn hair on her left shoulder and her forest green eyes pierced with anger

"Jo I'm sorry we lost track of time" said Hiccup

"Not only were you late I had to cancel a meeting and your children wanted you to see them before bed" said Jo

"Are they still awake" said Astrid

"No I used a technique that my dad used on us" said Jo

"You don't mean" said Hiccup

"Yeah I used yak milk and bread" said Jo

"No no no" said Hiccup running up the stairs

"Hiccup what's wrong with that" said Jo

"They get hyper and sometimes they sneak out of the house" said Astrid

"Shoot if he comes down here saying they're gone tell him I went looking for them and if they're here come and tell me and tell hiccup to stay put" said Jo running out of the door

**With Jo**

"Midnight" said Jo as Midnight flew in and Jo hopped on her back and they took off toward the forest Jo looked around frantically for her niece and nephew her Night fury Midnight tried soothing her but it didn't work cause Jo knew if she didn't find those kids her brother would never forgive her and she's been there for hiccup for a long time when he had to send all the dragons away for their safety it hurt him to see toothless go page was there when their dad died and she was there when Myla was born and three years later little Vindur was born but most important she was there when they met their mom and she was there when they found toothless and the light fury plus their babies and midnight but she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard two screams she never wanted to hear


	2. Two

"Myla Vindur" yelled Jo landing Midnight taking out weapons she might need including a bow and arrows then she made a signal for her to fly ahead then she started to run towards the source of the screams when she got in close she had to hide for two dragon hunters were holding the children captive when they weren't looking she jumped down from the ledge and they turned around and basically they saw what they call a demon but she was just in her dragon scale suit pointing an arrow at the two men

"Dragon raider" said one of the men

"What do you want" said the other man

"The children now" said Jo sternly

"Then give us your dragon Cheif Jo haddock" said a man emerging from the shadows

"Grimmel" said Jo lowering her bow as Grimmel walked in front of her

"Your father would be so disappointed" said Grimmel

"He was nothing but proud of Hiccup and I" said Jo

"I hate to ruin his memory but he would have made hiccup Cheif if he was proud of him" said Grimmel

"I wish I had finished you off that day" said Jo

"I'm sorry I can't hear you your mumbling" said Grimmel getting close then Jo shot him with an arrow and then shot the two other men

"You'll pay for this" said Grimmel taking his last breath Jo ran over his body and let the kids out of the cage

"Aunt Jo" said Myla

"Myla Vindur are you alright" said Jo

"Yeah we're alright where's mommy and Daddy" said Myla

"They're at home" said Jo

"Are they gonna be mad at us" said Myla

"No if anything your father is going to be mad at me" said Jo

"That's not a good thing is it" said Myla

"At least he'll be happy that I saved you from Grimmel" said Jo

"That's true" said Myla

"Where's Vinder" said Jo

"Still in the cage covering his eyes he's scared he's going to see a dead guy" said Myla

"Stay here and call for help if anyone you don't know comes" said Jo walking in to the cage

"Vindur" said Jo

"Aunt Jo are they dead" said Vindur is blonde hair shaking with his body

"Yes Vindur they are dead" said Jo

"Is my Mommy and Daddy here" said Vindur

"Vindur they're at home" said Jo

"So they're safe" said Vindur

"Yes and so are you and it's way past the time I was supposed to bring you home so let's get going" said Jo picking Vindur up walking out of the cage and whistling for Midnight to come down and she put Vindur and Myla on Midnights back and they flew toward the village

**At the Haddock household**

"Myla Vinder" said Jo crouching down to their level

"Yes" they both said at the same time

"When you walk in that door go straight toward your father he was worried about you and don't say your mom doesn't love you cause she wasn't worried because she had faith that I would save you actually your father had no idea I left but anyway you go straight to him and give him the biggest hug you can give him" said Jo

"Okay Aunt Jo" said Myla

**inside**

"Daddy" yelled both children running to their father

"Myla Vindur" said Hiccup crouching to hug them

"We missed you so much" said Vindur

"I missed you too" said Hiccup

"Do we still have to go to bed" said Myla

"Yes you do" said Hiccup with a laugh

"Aw" groaned Myla and Vindur

"Go wait for me upstairs" said Hiccup watching them climb the stairs

"Hiccup I know what your going to say I overstepped my boundaries" said Jo

"Actually I was going to ask what happened out there" said Hiccup

"What" said Jo

"I got a hint from how the milk was never drank and the bread was never eaten" said Hiccup

"You really want to know" said Jo

"Yes but after the kids are asleep" said Hiccup and Jo just nodded

**After the kids are alsleep**

"So about what happened" said Hiccup

"So I landed on the ground and signalled Midnight to circle the clearing and when I got to the clearing I hid behind a tree got my bow ready and when they turned their backs I came out from behind the tree" said Jo

"Whose they" asked Hiccup

"Dragon hunters" said Jo

"Is that it you killed them and flew back" said Hiccup

"No um one of them said Dragon raider and the other one said what do you want and I said the children now and the third one said then Cheif Jo Haddock give us your dragon and I said Grimmel and he said your father would be so disappointed and I said he was nothing but proud of us and he said I hate to ruin his memory but he would have made Hiccup Cheif if he was proud of him and I said I wish I finished you off that day and he said I'm sorry I can't hear you when your mumbling and he walked closer and I shot him and the two other men with arrows" said Jo

"Is he dead" said Hiccup

"I think so I was to worried about Myla and Vindur to check" said Jo

"But he's most likely dead?" said Hiccup

"Probably I shot him in the chest" said Jo "wanna go camping" she said

"Why would we go camping at a time like this" said Hiccup

"Hiccup it's a code word for go find the actual bad guy" Jo whispered

"Let's go" said Hiccup getting up then Jo got up and they walked out of the door

**In the morning**

"Myla time to get up" said Astrid knocking on the door "Myla" she said Opening the door to her daughters room and entering "Vindur"yelled Astrid

"yes Mommy" said Vindur

"Vindur sweetie where's Myla" said Astrid

"With Daddy and Aunt Jo" said Vindur

**With Jo and Hiccup**

"Did you hear that" said Jo as she stopped walking and turned around

"What" said Hiccup

"I could've sworn there was someone following us" said Jo

"I don't think so but we should set up camp here" said Hiccup

"Yeah I'll stand guard you get some rest" said Jo

**Two hours later**

"Jo I remember when we were kids and Astrid hung me by my shirt from a light post and when I screamed for help she said what are you gonna do call for your mommy oh wait you don't have one then you came up from behind her tapped her should asked her politely if you would bring me down and she said no and you punched her in the face man Dad wasn't impressed with that one" said Hiccup

"Remember that time we painted Dads shield and sword pink" said Jo

"No" said Hiccup

"We were six and Dad just found me and it was the day he introduced us" said Jo


End file.
